The Ouran Host Club to the Rescue!
by Ryoko Metallium
Summary: When Haruhi catches a cold, Tamaki and the others act as her annoying nurse maids. As if that wasn't bad enough, what do you think happens when the girls at the Lobelia Academy decide to stop by. Let the hilarity begin!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Ouran Host Club to the Rescue!

Author: Ryoko Metallium

**Author Notes: I recently discovered Ouran High Host Club after a friend mentioned it to me. I typed it into Youtube hoping to find an episode or two, only to find the entire series. Within eight hours of sitting in front of my brother's computer, I was hooked. And like any new anime that I get hooked on, I have to write something about it. So, for the lack of time of coming up with some kind of deep impacting story, I went to the way of pure fluff. This story is just pure candy for anyone who likes the HaruhiXTamaki match up. I will admit that I kind of rushed through this first part because I really wanted to get to the good stuff, but also because of the fact that I have SO many fanfictions that I HAVE TO finish. But I think I did a good enough job to lay down the ground work. As always, comments are appreciated! Enjoy!**

**If you're looking for a timeline, this takes place somewhere after episode 20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. They are property of Bisco Hatori and Bones Entertainment. I'm only borrowing them. I promise I'll give them back.**

* * *

Chapter One: Bad Day

Have you had one of those feelings that you were better off simply staying in bed?

That strong hunch in the pit of your stomach that warned you of an impending doom?

Why don't we ever listen to that hunch?

That was the exact question that was going through the mind of Fujioka Haruhi one Monday afternoon as she struggled to get through her last class for the day. The beginning of the school week always seemed the longest to a high school student, but to Haruhi, class was just slow and mind numbing torture. The more she thought about it, the more she yearned for the day to be over and done with so she could go home. That's when she was upsettingly reminded that she was required to stop by the Host Club just as she had always done. Once again, Haruhi kicked herself and asked, "Why didn't I just stay in bed?"

For argument sake, it would've spared her the discomfort she had to endure through out the day. Her head was throbbing with terrible pain, as if someone had used it for a soccer ball. Her eyes blurred at times, making it hard to see the lessons scribbled on the blackboard and she felt uncomfortably warm. These were the classic symptoms of cold, and still Haruhi came into school today. It started out with the occasional squeeze or cough here and there that seemed harmless enough to ignore. Even classmates like Hikaru and Karou, whom she shared most of her classes with, didn't take notice. Bust as the day worn on, it was becoming clear that her cold wasn't going away any time soon, only getting worse. Realizing this, Haruhi wondered if it was even a good idea to visit the Host Club today. Maybe she should just excuse herself and go home.

Wrong!

Knowing the kind of 'eccentric' company she hung out with, she was only asking for trouble by going home without telling anyone. There was a good chance that Tamaki-sempai and the others would rush over to her apartment just to see if she were still alive, causing more trouble than Haruhi was willing to put up with. Rather than adding fuel to the fire, she decided just to grin through discomfort and bear it. She had gotten through the most of the day; another hour wasn't going to kill her.

Yeah…famous last words.

After class let out, Haruhi hurried through the crowded hallway towards the boy's lavatory. This didn't bother her thanks to her low consciousness for gender. She couldn't use the girl's room anyways or else that would've probably gotten her in trouble for peeping or something. The only people who knew of Haruhi's true gender were the members of the Host Club, maybe even the school nurse and some of the faculty. Other than that the students on campus, especially the female students, thought of Haruhi as nothing other than the adorable, doe-eyed cutie and seventh member of the Ouran High School Host Club. That was until she paid off her eight million yen debt.

Finding the boy's room thankfully empty, Haruhi walked up to one of the sinks and took a good look in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red, almost bloodshot from all the sneezing and rubbing, causing her contacts to become irritated. Her face looked ivory pale. Simply put, she looked and felt disgusting. Feeling her forehead, she groaned by how hot it felt.

'_Great,' _she thought. _'I think I'm getting a fever.'_

Things were just getting and getting better for Haruhi. Turning on the cold water, she splashed her face hoping to relieve her temperature. After spending a few minutes cooling herself down, she walked out of the lavatory and hurried to the third music room. If she was late, she'd never hear the end of it from the others. Haruhi turned the corner, finding the large doorway to the host club…which looked more like the doorway to another dimension.

Haruhi placed her hand on the door's handle, and ventured into the music room only to be bombarded by the scent of roses. She was blinded momentary by some kind of bright light. As soon as her eyes could adjust, that's when she saw them. What appeared to be a large stage built in the center of the room, complete with multi-colored spot lights flashing on and off and mist coming from a large machine, Haruhi spotted the members of the Host Club dressed in their finest.

The playboy bells of the ball as it were.

As far as she could, they looked like J-pop idols. Each one was posed like some kind of a model with a microphone in their hand. Her ears were blasted with some kind of up-beat pop music being pumped through a set of speakers from somewhere in the room. Haruhi groaned as she realized this was another one of their ridiculous theme parties. At any moment, she feared that they might burst into song.

"Welcome!" the group greeted in harmony with the blaring music.

All and all, this would've been weird on a normal day.

"Well this is new. So, is someone going to explain to me what this is all about?" Haruhi muttered, as if she really wanted to know.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai was the first one to notice her standing at the door, looking very confused. He bounced off the stage with Usa-chan in hand and ran over to her smiling like a pink cheeked cherub. "You're here! You're here!"

The twins Hikaru and Karou followed suit, dressed in similar outfits of the classic 'boy band' garb with some slight differences for their own individual tastes. "Oi Haruhi," they said in unison, "what took you so long? Thinking about running away from us?"

"_Considering it," _she thought to herself._ "God, my head hurts."_

"Haru-chan! Are you going to sing with us?"

"Honey-senpai, I just got here. And what is all this stuff anyway? Some kind of complex karaoke bar?"

"Karaoke? Of course not! It's the "Ouran High School Host Club Super Idol Love Concert!" replied Hikaru. "It's a lot better than going to some boring karaoke bar."

"Super Idol Love Concert? I'm almost afraid to ask, but what exactly does that mean? Please don't tell me that you guys expect me to get up there and sing?"

"Oh don't worry Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. His twin soon followed, wrapping his arm on the other side. "Yeah, we all know that you can't carry a tune to save your life!"

"What did you just say?"

"Haruhi!"

At that moment, the music suddenly rise in tempo as Suou Tamaki, the chairman of the Ouran Host Club, the king himself and the self-proclaimed 'father' to Haruhi, appeared from out of the mist. With the help of his usual glamour and over-the-top flare, he played the part of the pop star very well. The role was as natural as the others he took on in the past. He was dressed in a dark black suit and white shirt with the top button lose and open to show off the little bit of his chest. His soft blond hair glimmered in the spot light, giving him that heart throb appearance. Tamaki wasn't one to understand the meaning of personal space as he cut through the twins and tiny senior to get extremely close to Haruhi. His long fingers traced the side of her flushed cheeks lightly as his violet eyes gazed into her brown eyes.

"Haruhi, I've been counting the hours when we would see each other again. Shall I sing the song of my love for you?" he said, dropping the tone of his voice in a sad attempt to sound sexy. "Oh my, are you blushing? Could it be that you've started to fall for me at last?"

"Tamaki-senpai…"

"Yes? What is it Haruhi?"

Haruhi frowned. "Get off my foot."

The potentially romantic moment was broken. Swallowing hard, Tamaki looked down and saw his foot was indeed squashed on top of Haruhi's. He could hear the devil twins trying to suppress their laughter towards their lord's stupidity. Sheepishly, the blond king took a step back. "Sorry about that."

Haruhi sighed heavily as she looked past Tamaki at the elaborate stage set-up. "Alright, enough with the jokes already. It looks like you guys may have overdone it this time. All this stuff must've cost a fortune."

"It's for today's presentation of course," replied Kyoya. The calm and collected 'mother' of the Club stepped off the stage, looking through his ledger book as he usually did. "The theme for today is "Romantic Idol," and in order for us to pull off such a grand showcase, we only ask the best for our loyal customers. That includes rental of the stage, lights and costumes; it's all about atmosphere."

"Still don't you think this is a bit…much?"

"What are you saying, my dear Haruhi? You can't put a price on love!" said Tamaki.

'_Especially when you're the ones who can afford it, you rich bastards…' _If there was one thing that annoyed Haruhi the most about her friends was how they tended to rub their immense wealth in her face. Never deliberately of course. It was just an issue of how they were raised. All the members of the Host Club were innocently oblivious about how it was to live life with so little. When you're born with a sliver spoon in your mouth, how are you suppost to know any other way of life? Even so, there was smugness about it that she just couldn't stand.

"In this day and age, young princesses are naturally captivated by those who live in the limelight of fame and fortune," Tamaki went on to say with flair of theatrics in his voice. "Like a moth to the flame, they flock, yearning to share just moment with those whom their hearts flutter for. But alas, such a wish is almost impossible to grant. It's a tragedy that I for one refuse to ignore any longer!"

With a spin and a twirl, the blonde boy raised the microphone to his lips. The spot lights turned to him automatically as the pop music reached its highest volume, pumping a loud beat through the speaker system. His voice boomed along with the music. "As the king of this host club, it is my duty…nay, my mission to indulge these idol fantasies of every young maiden on earth!!"

Before he had a chance to belt out a tune, Haruhi intervened. "I hate to break this to you, but when it comes to music, I'm afraid that the only one who reserves the right to call themselves' the 'king' is Elvis."

"Aww…Haruhi, don't be so mean!" Tamaki pouted.

"Elvis? Who is that?" the twins asked together.

"Geez! You don't even know who Elvis is either?!"

"Haruhi, may I discuss something with you?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh…hai. What is it?"

The shadow king took her aside, scribbling down notes in his book. "According to my charts, you've been with the Host Club for three months now. So far, your debt has been reduced some, but not enough to absolve you completely. By my count, you may be with us for quite awhile."

"Yay! Haru-chan is going to stay with us forever!!" cheered an ecstatic Honey-sempai, dancing with Usa-chan in his arms.

That wasn't exactly what Haruhi wanted to hear at all.

"Furthermore, there is another small matter that we need to discuss," Kyoya continued. "We went to a lot of trouble of renting all the requirements for today. Understandably doing all this calls for an excessive amount of time and money, and as a member we expect you to pull your weight by pulling in enough designations to cover your debt as well as the fee for the equipment."

"Pull my weight? What the heck is that suppost to mean? After all I've had to put up with in the last three months; you make it sound like I don't do my fair share around here!"

"On the contrary; for you see in addition to the rate of your debt is being reduced, there is the matter of merit that we need to take into account. Ever since you became a member of the Host Club, we've had a major increase of customer sponsorship. Not to mention sales in our host club photo collection magazines have gone through the roof. That includes our _"Cute Eyes Haruhi" _special edition which has become a hot item. We had to publish several reprints just to keep with the demand. All that we ask for is a little bit in return."

'_I thought told them to stop taking pictures of me. Wait a minute…what did he just say?'_ Haruhi's eyebrows arched up in question at the shadow king. "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

A smile appeared on Kyoya's face that only made Haruhi feel very uncomfortable. That dark charm he possessed sent chills down her spine. He leaned in close so that his lips were near her ear, and in a smooth low voice he whispered a simple request. "Take off your clothes."

* * *

"I HATE EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

"Hmm…some how I thought she'd like the costume we picked out for her."

It was getting close for the host club to open for business, and the six members were standing idly by the changing curtain waiting for Haruhi to emerge. Tamaki kept a close watch the time as ten minutes had already ticked by. How much time did she need to change her clothes anyway? He approached the curtain cautiously. "Haruhi, is everything alright in there? Do you need father to come in there and help you?"

"Don't you dare!" she growled back "I can't believe you're making me wear this! It's so…girly!"

"Well of course! It's suppost to be girly! You are one after all" said Karou.

"And besides, you should feel honored to wear it! It's our mother's latest design that is going to be showcased in her London fashion tour this winter. It's never been worn, but we figured we could pull some strings and have you be the first to try it out," said Hikaru.

"I want to see Haru-chan!" squeaked Hunny-senpai with a mouth full of cake.

'_It just never ends, does it?'_ Haruhi thought to herself as she wondered if it was too late to call in sick. Her head was killing her now. Her forehead felt hot to touch as she checked her temperature again. She was sweating, making her body feel very hot. She felt like passing out. What was making matters even more unbearable was the fact that she was being force to wear another stupid costume. Of all the stuff she had to wear in the past, the costume she had on was by far the worst.

She pulled back the curtains, finally showing herself to the awaiting group. Adorned completely in lace, Haruhi was the picture of cuteness in a classic maid uniform. On top of her head was a lacey white bonnet with fake curly hair attached to it. A very itchy choker was tied to her neck with frilly cuffs tied to her wrists. Dressed in a black color dress that went as far as her knees with long sock and shiny black buckled shoes…Haruhi had never felt more uncomfortable in her life.

Tamaki on the other hand could barely contain himself. He raced over to her with his face flushed red. Tears, both a mixture of pride, love and joy streamed down his face. He was overwhelmed with emotion as he embraced Haruhi, cuddling her like some stuffed toy.

"HARUHI!!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "You look adorable!! You look just like a little French porcelain doll!! Father has never been so proud!! So cute! So cute! So cute!"

"Haru-chan, you're pretty!!"

"Ahh," muttered Mori. That was the first thing he said all day.

"Not bad," said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses and smiling. "Who would've thought that the Gothic Lolita look would suit you so well? In any case, all the preparations for today are in place. Come, we mustn't be rude and keep our customers waiting."

* * *

**Author's Notes: WOW!! I never expected to get such a response for my first chapter!! Thank you so much everyone!! A quick update; the second chapter is almost finished! By next weekend, it should be looked over and ready for posting. Keep the reviews coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Ouran Host Club to the Rescue!

Author: Ryoko Metallium

**Author's Notes: Wow, this was way overdue! Sorry about the delay, but life, as well as a dry spell of inspiration, kind of hindered updates. Anyhow, the wait is over and here is a new chapter for all you Ouran High School Host Club junkies! A friend of mine recently purchased a bootleg copy of the series and loaned it to me to watch. And while I strongly protest against bootlegging anime, I will admit that it helped me get back in the mood to write again. Seriously people, SAY NO AGAINST BOOTLEG ANIMES!! On a special note, the song I used for the concert scene is one of my favorite songs performed by the J-Pop band _D-51_. The song is called **_**"No More Cry"**_** and I highly recommend hearing the song while reading this chapter to help move it along. Special thanks to Atomic Comics for selling me both O.S.T's album!! Couldn't have done it without you!! **

**T****he English dub of Ouran High School Host Club will be released soon by Funimation. And as much as I love Vic Mignogna, I guess I love Mamoru Miyano's voice a little more as Tamaki. GO OUT AND BUY THE DVD WHEN IT'S RELEASED!! Keep in mind that I did the beta myself since I haven't found an editor that knows Ouran, so if anyone spots any mistakes, please be kind and let me know. Thanks. Now without further delay, on with the fanfiction! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. They are property of Bisco Hatori and Bones Entertainment. I'm only borrowing them. I promise I'll give them back.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Who Said Chivalry is Dead?

Eager young maidens flocked to the third music room as the doors to the host club were finally opened for business. The tables were quickly filled with girls, excited for what was in store for them. The crowded room was the picture of elegance with decorations matching that to a fabulous dinner party. The large stage in the center of the room was prepared for the grand concert to take place later on. In the meantime, the female students were enjoying themselves as they were graciously being pampered, catered to and indulged by their generous hosts.

"Tamaki-sama, are you going to sing for us?" asked a smitten customer. The color in her cheeks was bright pink as she swooned over the blond boy's dashing demeanor. She, along with five other girls, sat on the expensive love seat close to the host club king, admiring his elegant appearance with hopeful stares.

"Soon, very soon princess" he replied, flashing a twinkling smile and speaking in a seductive tone. "One must be patient."

"I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice. Please tell me what you are going to sing for us?"

That was Tamaki's cue to lay on the charm. His skilled hands cupped the girl's flushed cheeks as she stared at him, entranced by his sweet violet eyes. His nimble fingers brushed along her smooth trembling skin, sending a shuddering chill through her body. The others looked on just as spellbound and waiting eagerly to hear what passionate thing he was going to say next.

"My voice may be beautiful, but it is no where near as heavenly as yours, my angel," he whispered seductively in her ear. "No matter what song I was to sing, it could never come close to expressing the love that swells within my heart for you.

The girl was like putty in Tamaki's hands. His words made her, as well as every other maiden nearby, melt as they swooned lovingly against him. There was no denying that Tamaki was the best and the most requested host. And there was denying that he was good at what he did. All around the room, there were similar scenes taking place from the other members as they preformed at their finest for their customers. In actuality, this was just like any other day at the Ouran Host Club.

It was more than just a place to go after class. It was a world unto itself; a place where the rich could play out their own personal fantasies with hosts eager to please. For those who had not the pleasure to experience the club for themselves, this was pure exploitation or overindulgence of greed. But not in the eyes of the hosts however. To them, this was a business of necessity.

Sitting on the couch surrounded by customers, the twin brothers entertained a group of girls who were greatly admiring their taste in fashion. "Hikaru, Karou, your outfits looks so perfect on you! Are these designs of your mothers'?"

"Yup, but we had added our own special touch to them. Mother isn't the only one with a sense of style" Hikaru said with confidence, modeling his suit for them.

"I hope you ladies are going to enjoy the show we have planned for you. Hikaru and I are going to sing a duet together."

"Really? I didn't know that the two of you like to sing together?"

"Of course."

Hikaru drew in close to his brother with his cheek pressed against him. His fingers traced along the curve of his chin, turning it slightly so that their eyes could gaze into each other while his thumb brushed his lips gently. Karou blushed as his brother whispered playfully into his ear while their customers looked on, bewitched by the moment.

"We can do more than just sing together, don't we? Shall we show them, dearest little brother?" he said lustily. "I'm sure these lovely young ladies wouldn't mind watching."

"Hikaru, please you mustn't say such things, "replied his twin. "I'm embarrassed…"

An uproar of squeals was the reaction at this display of 'brotherly love.' It was one of the Hitachiin brother's classic tactics that greatly appealed to the appetite of their regulars. It was all a part of being a member of the host club; being able to appeal to the patrons particular tastes. In the end, the host club was a playground were the rich came to play. While some were enjoying the company of Tamaki or the Hitachiin twins, others were basking in the loveable glow of the lolie shota boy, Hunny-Sempai, as he munched on a piece of mouth-watering fudge cake. Surrounded three different types of deserts, the senior's tiny legs kicked back and forth in delight while he hummed happily in his chair.

"Yummy! This cake tastes so yummy!" he muttered with cake crumples sprinkled across his face. The stuffed rabbit Bun Bun was kept snug and secure in his arms. The tiny senior's angelic face seemed to glimmer with joy as he snacked. His skills at being insanely cute were unmatched. The girls at the table redden with amusement at how sweet and innocent Hunny-sempai behaved towards them.

"I baked this cake just for you, Hunny-kun!" said one girl as she handed him a slice of strawberry cheesecake. "Do you like it?"

"Mmm-hmm, it's really good! I love strawberries!"

Hunny scooped up a piece of cake and put it up to Bun Bun's stitched mouth, smearing frosting across his pink face. "Bun Bun love strawberries too!" Just as he was about to take another bite, the tall and dashing Mori stepped in from the back. Like the silent big brother he portrayed himself to be, he knelt down and carefully wiped off the leftover crumbs and cream on his cousin's face. "You mustn't make a mess, Mitsukuni," he said in a casual and profound tone of voice.

While the male entertainers were having their fun pleasing their clients, Haruhi tried to reframe herself from bolting out of the room. Kyoya had assigned her the part of 'gothic Lolita maid' thus making her wander around the music room with a silver tray and offering refreshments. She was hit among the regulars who thought her costume was just too charming for words. It wouldn't have been such a bad role to play had it not been for one hindering factor. Haruhi's cold was getting harder and harder to ignore. Her headache was making it hard to concentrate on her work. The fever caused sweat to roll down her face. Her make-up felt like it was melting. The heavy costume along with the bright lightening fixtures weren't helping. Twice she had almost fainted. Haruhi wondered how much longer this day could be.

As she wiped her forehead, she walked over to a small group of girls, carrying her tray as steadily as she could manage. As part of her role, Haruhi curtsied politely with a smile. "May I refresh your drinks?" she asked.

The group gasped in surprise at Haruhi's appearance. "Haruhi-kun, you look absolutely gorgeous in that costume! You could almost pass off as one of my maids!"

"Uh…thank you."

"Haruhi-kun, you look just like a girl! It's so cute!" said another girl. "I didn't know that you liked to dress in drag."

Haruhi was pouring tea into their cups when she almost dropped the tray in shock. Even though her consciousness of the sexes was lower than most people, there were moments that pretending to be a boy did have its drawbacks. There were the occasional girl-crushes or unexpected comments she would receive from customers that would sometimes throw her for a loop. One incident happened when she had arrived at school discovering that someone had left a box of expensive chocolates on her desk from a secret admirer. It didn't bother her, but it sure bothered Tamaki and resulted in another one a long lecture on something about the importance of 'keeping his daughter pure and protected'.

She ignored him as usual and gave the chocolates to Hunny.

"So Haruhi-kun, are you going to sing as well? Are you going to be singing a duet with someone?"

Haruhi chuckled nervously. "I'm afraid I don't have much of a talent for singing. It's not really something that I'm best at."

"Nonsense; our Haruhi has just a bit of stage fright, that's all," said an arousing voice out of the blue. Haruhi stiffened as she sensed a disturbance approaching from behind. Sure enough, she was suddenly embraced by Tamaki sneaking up on her. His arms wrapped around her like strong vines of ivy. He cuddled closely to her, earning him some satisfied squeals as well as extra ego points. "Don't worry yourself. If you're nervous about going on stage, then I'll be happy to join you. We can make beautiful music together."

"Pass," Haruhi shrugged the blonde boy off, looking him in the face with an irritated frown as she carried the refreshments to the next table. "I agreed to wear the dress. Don't push your luck by asking me to do karaoke with you."

"Why not? It would be a perfect bonding experience for the two of us. A beautiful Kodak moment shared between father and daughter!" Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and pulled her close as he began to narrate his thoughts. Truthfully, she could care less about Tamaki's Kodak moments. But there was no stopping him once he started on the dramatics. "For every parent," he said, "the time that they can spend with their children is absolute bliss. It's the small piece of heaven that they will forever cherish in their hearts, even as their children grow and become adults. That's why Haruhi you and I should spent as much as possible together! We must! Daddy wants bond with his beloved daughter before it's too late!"

"You've been watching reruns of t.v. dramas again, haven't you?"

As she left Tamaki to bask in the glow of his own fantasies, Haruhi made her way over to the dessert cart to restock on snack cakes. Her mood was gradually dropping down from wound up to just plain annoyed. As she poured hot tea into the decorative pot, she heard someone applauding behind her. She turned and saw Kyouya clapping with his ledger cupped under his arm.

"Excellent work, Haruhi. Your venue is looking rather well today. Your customer quota is up by five more customers. Keep this up and I might consider scrapping off a few thousand from your debt."

Haruhi nervously laughed as she placed clean cups on her tray. "Thank you. I would appreciate that very much."

"However, I have noticed that you seem a bit distracted today. Something on your mind?"

"Uhh…no, not really," she lied. "I think it may be Tamaki-senpai's approach to the other girls. He seems to be more…enthusiastic than what I'm usually used to."

Kyouya scratched his chin as he turned to watch Tamaki cast upon his charm to the younger ladies who were eating it up like Hunny did cakes. "I don't see much a difference. Understand that one of Tamaki's talents is that he does not have to go to great lengths to please his customers. He adapts quickly, and then applies what he learns to create a unique persona. That is a sign of a gifted host. Then again, his level of stupidity knows no bounds so I suppose there are times that he can overdo it."

"Uh…I see." Haruhi didn't understand Kyouya's reasons at all. One minute he was complementing Tamaki's talent with the ladies, then he completely turns around and very bluntly insults him. It was hard to imagine that the two of them were best friends at times. She quickly excused herself while Kyouya attention was focused on his classmate's flamboyant antics, making some quick notes in his ledger. "Well, if you'll excuse me senpai. I have to get back to work."

Just then, as she was walking away, Haruhi suddenly felt herself go weak in the knee. The room started to spin as she felt woozy and light-headed. Her foot slipped and Haruhi started to fall forward. At the very last minute where she was too late to stop, she realize she was going to faint. At that moment, expecting to come in contact with the hard marble floor, Haruhi found herself in someone's strong arms. They held her steadily until she regained her composure. Still a bit dazed she looked up and saw Mori-senpai's poised face looking down at her with question.

"Are you alright?" he asked coolly.

"Uh…hai. Thank you Mori-sempai. I guess I'm not used to these shoes yet."

Mori was no fool. The many generations of service to the Haninozuka family had given the Morinizuka family an innate sixth sense of when things were not as they should be. Unlike the other hosts, Mori had a feeling that something was wrong with Haruhi from the moment she arrived but choose to say nothing. Now as he saw her progressively getting sicklier, his instincts told him to act. His slender hand reached up and felt her forehead.

"Fever," he muttered.

Haruhi gulped. "Oh no, I'm alright! It's just a cold; nothing too serious to worry about."

"You should tell Tamaki," Mori's tone of voice did not rise or fall but remained very stoic.

"Please Mori-senpai, don't tell anyone that I'm sick," Haruhi pleaded. "Please just wait until the host club closes for today. I promise I'll be alright."

It was very hard to tell whether Mori-senpai was listening or not due to the fact that his expressions refused to change. It was against better judgment to keep hiding her condition from the others. It was almost cruel in a way knowing that once they did find out, chances were they would not be happy being left in the dark. But on the other hand, to say something was inviting a storm of unneeded dramatics that Haruhi was just not in the mood to put up with. Finally after a few tense moments, Mori seemed to understand Haruhi's reasoning and agreed to keep quiet with a simple nod.

"Ahh."

With that, Mori turned and walked back over to the table where Hunny was seated, still enjoying the lovely cakes made especially for him. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as she placed more cakes on her tray, refilled her teapot and went back to work. It won't be long until the host club would be closed for business and everyone would go home for the day. She could hold out just a little bit longer.

* * *

After all the cake had been eaten and all the minuscule conversations had been said, it was time for the grand finale of the day. The chairs had been rearranged and gathered in front of the stage as the females anxiously awaited the moment the host club would begin 'Ouran High School Host Club Super Idol Love Concert.' Hushed whispers of anticipation and eagerness traveled along from girl to girl, each a bundle of nerves as the countdown to show time began. However, there was one member who wasn't participating and instead hung in the back, hoping to blend in with the background. It was better if Haruhi, in her opinion, not take part in the show as her talent for singing, in a manner of speaking, sucked.

She quietly reserved herself serving refreshments and watching her friends do what they did best…show off.

Just then, the lights in the room began to dim. A loud upbeat tempo started to play through the sound system that almost drowned out by the sound of high pitched squeals. The stage lit up with the bright radiance of red, blue, green and gold spotlights flashing on and off; all in sync with the rhythm of the music. As the beat started to get faster paced, the girls were on the feet. The curtain lifted. The house lights were turned up, and there stood the host club members. Their customers screamed their names as they appeared, posed like models with their dashing looks. They lifted their microphones and it was on with the show as they sang in perfect pitch and unison.

_No More Cry_

_No More Cry _

_No More Cry _

_No More Cry_

Hikaru and Karou sang back up.

_Ashitae no more cry  
Ashitae no more cry_

Tamaki stepped out to the front of the stage, dancing and greeting the chorus of ear-piercing girls like any typical superstar.

_Konnani taisetsuna hitoga sobani iru koto saemo_

_Kizukazuni  
Namida nagashitari  
Tsukueno rakugaki no nakani  
Kagayaita yumeno kakera  
Hitori muneni kakushitari_

_Sonnani lonely days  
Mou yameyou  
Kono sorano ironi kaeyou yeah_

_Nigedasu kotni nareteitanda  
Jibundakedato susandetanda  
Sonna kinou no bokuniwa sayonara_

The crowd went wild as the chorus picked up and the entire club sang together.

_Hashiridasuyo  
No more cry  
No more cry  
Kimino temo hhiteyukeru  
Ashitae  
No more cry  
No more cry  
Kanashimi ja naku yorokobino  
Namidawo nagashitai_

It was clear that out of everyone it was Tamaki who was having the most fun. Not so much of the tremendous attention that he was receiving, as far as Haruhi could tell, but because of the plain fact that he appeared to be having fun. His expression was so light-hearted and almost unaware of the crowd shouting for him. This concert was more for his enjoyment than the multitude of fans. Somehow, Haruhi found herself smiling. The song continued with Tamaki being joined by Kyouya. Even the shadow king seemed to be enjoying himself.

_Ano hino kimino yasashisani  
Narenai bokuwa  
Chiisana tewo furiharatta  
Hodoketa mamano kutsuhimoja hashirenaiyo  
Kono sorawo fukaku suikomou yeah  
Taisetsuna koto wasuretetanda  
Mirai kara mewo sorashitetanda  
Sonnani kinou no bokuniwa sayonara_

"TAMAKI-SAMA!! YOU'RE SO COOL TAMAKI-SAMA!!" Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at how every girl was partially losing their minds. It was like watching a boy-band concert like the ones shown on T.V. She worried that they would start throwing their underwear on stage at any minute. As she was watching, Haruhi was starting to feel a bit tired. Her head felt foggy and it was getting hard to focus on the concert as her vision started to blur. She continued to watch the show however, trying to ignore her hands shaking as she stacked tea cups.

_Hashiridasuyo  
No more cry  
No more cry  
Kimiga sobani itekureta  
Egaode  
No more cry  
No more cry  
Nandodemo yarinaoseru_

Haruhi tried to shake off the dizziness that was starting to overwhelm her. Another fainting spell washed over her like a powerful wave. As she swayed, she managed to catch herself on the dessert cart in time. Haruhi was breathing harder as she felt herself starting to panic. She felt so hot that it was almost as if she was burning up like a match. Light-headed, she tried calling out over the noise to anyone how could hear her.

"Ta..Tamaki…senpai…"

_Talk to me about you baby  
Konnanimo kimiwo motomeru  
Itsudemo stay with me for loving you baby  
Hitori dewa ikiteyukenai kitto daremoga  
Kogoeta yubisakiwo furete atatametaiyo  
Me ni utsuru subetewo imawa  
Dakishimetai_

It was useless. The deafening music along with the screams from the exited fan-girls drowned out any noise that was too weak to be heard. Haruhi's voice went unheeded as she waved and cried out to the host members singing their hearts out on the stage.

_Hashiridasuyo  
No more cry  
No more cry  
Kimino temo hhiteyukeru  
Ashitae  
No more cry  
No more cry  
Kanashimi ja naku yorokobino  
Namidawo nagashitai_

Just then, her grip on the cart suddenly went limp. She let go just as conscious started to slip into a dark haze. A loud crashing sound emanated off the walls of the music room as the cart was pulled under along with Haruhi, sending teapots, cups and trays across the floor. The sound was loud enough thankfully to catch the attention of some of the female customers As the song came to an end and the hosts were taking a bow, a cry of panic caught everyone's attention.

"Haruhi-kun!!"

"Oh no, what happened?! Is he alright?!"

Tamaki and the other members looked up and saw a crowd was gathering around what seemed to be a small figure collapsed on the floor. It was difficult to make out who it was. At first, Tamaki thought it might have been fainted customer, but as the crowd thinned out a bit, he could see clearly who it was. Amongst the broken pieces of porcelain scattered across the floor, the crumbled pieces of cake and a dark wig tossed aside, the blond felt his heart leap into his throat when his eyes spotted Haruhi's crumpled body lying motionless.

"HARUHI!" shouted the twins.

Tamaki didn't say a word but quickly bolted off the stage, letting his mike fall from his hand and hitting the ground with loud feedback. He ran towards the Haruhi with the others following close behind as they pushed their way through the crowd. Tamaki reached her, dropping to one knee as he carefully pulled her up into his arms. She appeared lifeless. Had it not been for the slight rise and fall of each quickened breath, he would've thought she was dead. He quickly banished such terrible thoughts from his mind and tried to rouse Haruhi back to consciousness.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Speak to me Haruhi!," he shouted, shaking her gently.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Donna, what happened?" The twin brothers were twin masks of distress as they knelt next to Tamaki who looked just as terrified as they were. He stammered in confusion, trying to find some way that would revive his daughter.

"I… I don't know. Haruhi! Answer me please Haruhi!"

"Let me have a look," said Kyouya stepping forward through the crowd.

"Kyouya! Kyouya, do something!" Tamaki shouted. "Something is very wrong with Haruhi! I can't her…uhh… him to wake up! Call the nurse; no, call an ambulance! Call anybody!!"

"Calm down already. Panicking like an idiot isn't going to help anyone."

"But Kyouya…"

Ever the collected person Ohtori was, he remained composed even in a crisis. It was not so much as to maintain the club's dignity or in any way earn some kind of merit such as earning customer points. It was simply because of how distressed his friend Tamaki was. Judging from his troubled face and the worry in his voice, the blond was at a loss out how to help Haruhi. Even though he did not show it, Kyouya was just as concerned. However, so long as he could remain calm, then it meant that it would somehow keep Tamaki from going over the deep end and making matters worse. He got down on his knees and started to survey her condition. Her breathing was ragged and short with a very fast pulse, and sweat was starting to collect on her brow. He checked her temperature, and then looked back at Tamaki's tense face to confirm his diagnoses.

"She has a very high fever," he said in a low tone so that the customers could not hear. "I'm guessing that it's probably a cold or the flu perhaps; I'm not really sure. In any case, it's best that we get Haruhi to the nurse's office as quickly as possible. Understand?

An anxious Tamaki slowly nodded his head. He looked down at the pale girl he cradled closely to his chest, watching her as each struggled pant escaped her lips. Seeing her like this made his heart ache terribly. She looked so wan and fragile in his arms. Her cheeks were pink from the fever, giving her a certain kind of glow. Every breath she took looked as if it was excruciating hard for her. In his mind, he berated himself for not noticing her condition earlier. What kind of father was he? How could he not have known that Haruhi was sick?

"Haruhi…"

His violet eyes looked as if they were shimmering with emotional tears. His hold on her small frame tightened, pulling her even closer against him into a stiff embrace. Tamaki's head hung in shame so low that his blond bangs covered over Haruhi's sickly looking face. All the while, the female customers looked on in bewilderment.

"Tamaki-sama….he's crying for Haruhi."

"Oh wow…how beautiful."

"Hikaru, Karou; go to the nurse's office and inform her that we have a situation" Kyouya instructed to the twins. "Let her know that Fujioka Haruhi is ill and is in need of medical attention."

"Wait…"

Just then, the room fell silent as Tamaki began to rise to his feet. He gathered the unconscious Haruhi into his arms and stood before the crowd like a gallant hero carrying his helpless damsel. The ambiance of the room seemed to take a dramatic turn suddenly, almost as if it was a scene out of some shoujo manga or daytime drama. Tamaki's eyes looked at down at Haruhi, watering with passion and guilt as he held against him whispering his apologizes. "Forgive me Haruhi," he said. "I was a fool not to realize it sooner that you were ill. This is all my fault…please forgive me." He turned to the Kyouya. "I'll take Haruhi to the nurse."

Wasting not another minute Tamaki pushed through the crowd, ignoring the impressed sighs of his dashing performance, and rushed out of the music room. Racing down the long, he hurried towards the nurses' office. Behind him, the rest of the host club members followed. In his mind, Tamaki prayed that he was not too late. A mantra of promises played out in his head; all for the comatose girl he carried so preciously.

"_Please Haruhi…don't give up on me. I promised you once that I would always protect you. I swore that I would always be here for you whenever you're in trouble."_ Tamaki turned the corner just as the nurses' office appeared within reach. _"I always keep my promises Haruhi."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I can never get enough of Tamaki's flare for dramatics! Only he would think of a cold as something as deadly as the plague. Well, I guess when it comes to the well meaning of Haruhi, Tamaki doesn't leave anything to chance. Classes will be starting next week so hopefully in between that I'll be able to find sometime to update.**


End file.
